


Can We Keep Him?

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU from Season 1, Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Teyla don’t come back through the ‘gate alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #129 "pet"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

John and Teyla were an hour late, and Rodney was starting to get worried.

He’d have been worried enough before, when a unit of Marines was only a radio call away, but now that their back-up was just Rodney and an increasingly jerry-rigged puddle jumper, he was trying hard not to imagine the worst. 

He still wasn’t sure why Teyla was with them. After getting their stolen ‘jumper back to Pegasus, Rodney and John had moved from planet to planet every few weeks, and they’d begun attacking Wraith hive ships as soon as John could stay on his feet for more than an hour. When their supplies had run out, they’d headed to a primitive but friendly world they’d visited before, hoping to trade manual labor and technical work for food, and there she had been. Teyla had pressed her forehead to each of theirs in the Athosian greeting, then swept their feet out from under them both in a single, painfully graceful motion.

And that had been that.

With Teyla’s help, they were able to find a planet for their base of operations, with an abandoned Ancient facility. There was absolutely nothing of any use left behind, not so much as a spare control crystal, but it was a roof and four walls, and after months of living in a puddle jumper, it felt like luxury.

Rodney gave up trying to fix the ‘jumper’s drive pod, and carefully packed up his tools. He just wouldn’t be able to concentrate properly until his team came back.

Suddenly, the stargate _whooshed_ to life in the next room, and John’s voice called, “Honey, I’m home!”

Rodney let out a sigh— at first, he’d hated that phrase, making him the housewife in their relationship, but since John only used it when he came back happy and uninjured, it had grown on him— only to stop short in the doorway.

John and Teyla supported a huge, ragged man between them. He wore a patched and dirty assortment of leather clothing, and there were leaves in his dreadlocks. For the moment, he was upright, but Rodney didn’t miss the way his eyes were completely unfocused.

“He followed us home,” said John, grinning. “Can we keep him?”

“He’s not a _pet_ , Sheppard,” said Rodney, starting forward. “He’s probably—”

The mountain man those that moment to keel over, and Rodney helped ease him to the floor. He could see a wide swath of US military-issue bandages over his shoulder.

“His name is Ronon,” said Teyla. “He is— was— a Runner, tracked and hunted by the Wraith for their amusement.”

“We took out his tracker,” John added, serious now. “We’re not exactly surgeons, but he didn’t flinch. The Wraith destroyed his whole planet.”

They both looked at him, and Rodney scowled. “What, you thought I’d say ‘no’? Let’s get him out of the ‘gate room, and I’ll have a look at Conon’s shoulder.”

“His name’s Ronon,” said John, grinning again.

Rodney rolled his eyes, but Ronon stayed.

THE END


End file.
